Hinata's Hell Girl story
by NinjaJudai19
Summary: Hinata is being picked on by Sakura she goes to call Hell Girl see what happenes  i dont think the genres are right if they arent please tell me and ill change them


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hell Girl they belong to their respected owners**_

It was a bright beautiful day at Konoha High. A girl with long indigo hair, a healthy pale skin, and stood at 5'1'', was walking towards her friends at the lunch table. She doesn't have that many friends since she entered high school, everything had changed.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" her friend Kiba yelled. He had two red triangles on his face, they were birthmarks.

"Hello Kiba-kun how are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Well Shika fell asleep on us,Choji is eating chips, Shino went to his bug meeting, and Tenten went to take a test she missed," he told.

"Ah I see," Hinata simply stated.

After a few minutes Tenten came back from taking her test. She sat down next to Hinata she looked completely tired and ready to knock out. (She doesn't get enough sleep because she stays up all night gaming)

"Tenten-chan you need to stop staying up all night gaming," Hinata told her. She doesn't want her best friend to fail her junior year of high school.

"Hai hai, Hina-chan But, they are sooooo addicting I just can't stop," Tenten cried.

Everyone at the table laughed at her. It was like that everyday for Hinata.

"I need to go to the bathroom real quick please don't wait up for me I'll find you," Hinata told them.

She got up to go to the restroom.

**_At the restroom_**

Once she was at the restroom she saw Sakura and Ino there. Hinata couldn't move they terrified her, worse than her father did.

"Heh, look at we have her Ino. Little Miss Princess," Sakura spat at her.

"Heh I say we give her a little hair cut," Ino suggested.

Sakura agreed with her right away. Sakura grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped her hair piece by piece. After they cut her hair the shoved her into a locker and told,

"If you try to go around and steal Sasuke-kun from us we'll make sure that pretty face isn't so pretty anymore." Sakura threatened, and she knew it wasn't a threat but, a promise she will keep.

Hinata curled up and sobbed in the bathroom, hoping no one would hear her. She remembered when she and Ino had been good friends. She would be there to defend her when Sakura got to pushy. She stopped hanging out with her because of Sasuke.

Sasuke what can she say, they were the best of friends but, all of his fan girls would glare at her and then bully her saying,

"Stay away from OUR Sasuke-kun. He only hangs out with you because he pities you"

At first she would ignore the comment but, soon started to believe them. Then one day he had his arm around Sakura(ew) and told her straight up,

"Gomen. Hinata I cant hang out with you anymore your bringing me down in the popular radar."

She looked at Sakura's face and saw a smirk. Hinata knew from that day on her life would be a living hell.

She got up from the floor and heard a couple girl saying,

"Hey did you hear about the Hell correspondence website?" one of the girls asked to her friend.

"Yeah, can't you only go on at midnight?" the girl asked her friend

"yeah, I also heard you type in the name of your tormentor and Hell Girl will come and take that person to hell'' The first girl said. Then they walked away laugh.

Hinata then decided to try the website.

**_At home_**

"Hinata! Get down here right now!" her father yelled a her. She cringed when she heard him yell she knew she had done something wrong.

Her father used to be nice to hr but ever since her mother died he started to drink and beat her.

As she went down stairs she saw her father raging mad. She slowly walk towards him with her head down and bangs covering her eyes.

"Hai. Outo-san?" she asked quietly.

"Where is my dinner didn't you make it?" he questioned her.

She had wide eyes. Of course she made his dinner. She didn't answer him for a full two minutes and he was a very impatient man these days. He went up to her and smacked her for not answering him.

"I asked you, 'did you make my dinner'?" he was waiting for her to break down.

"N-n-no Outo-san. G-g-gomen," She was going to cry but, held it in.

He slapped her again and kicked her in the stomach then grabbed her shorten hair, thanks to Sakura and Ino, and threw her to the ground and continued kicking her.

All you heard were whispers of pity, crying, and yelling.

After he was done with her she went upstairs and typed in Hell Correspondence. It didn't work for a few minutes then the last time she tied she saw a little flame and the title page said, "Your grievance shall be avenged".

She didn't hesitated she typed in Sakura Haruno, and waited to see what will happen.

_**With Ai**_

"Ai, it seems you have a message," Ai's grandmother told her.

"Alright grandma. I'll be right there," she said emotionless.

**_With Hinata_**

She was sitting down on her bed and waited. All of the sudden her room was cold; she sat up and saw a girl in a sailor suit, with long black air and red eyes.

"W-w-who are you?" Hinata stuttered out.

"My name is Ai Enma. You summoned me." The girl with the sailor suit said.

"You must be the one they call Hell Girl," Hinata said.

"You are correct. Here this is for you," Ai handed her a black straw doll, "if you truly want revenge untie the scarlet thread and I'll send your tormentor to the depths of hell but, once you pull the thread you'll be in a covenant with me so once you die your soul will belong to me in hell living in pain and agony you'll never know the joys of heaven," Ai told her.

"What?" Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard.

"There always has to be a price,"

Ai then disappeared with Hinata scramming in pi and said, "Now the choice is up to you,"

**_Next day_**

Hinata was thinking if she should just pull the thread her life was already a living hell.

She didn't know where she was going and bumped right into Sakura.

"Hey bitch who you think you are running into me?" Sakura screamed at Hinata.

Sakura grabbed her hair and did exactly what her father did to her the night before but, also brought the other fan girls of Sasuke into this. Once they left Hinata was sitting on the ground crying. She reached into her bag and grabbed the straw doll out and pulled the thread.

"Your vengeance shall be avenged." Juaneto said.

**_With Ai_**

"Ai, your kimono is ready," her grandmother called.

"All right I'm coming," Ai said.

She changed into her black kimono with all of the flowers, and got into her carriage and went straight to Sakura.

**_At Konoha High_**

Sakura was talking to her friends then all of the sudden one by one they left her.

"What the hell? People I'm over here listen to me!" Sakura tried to get their attention but, it didn't work they all walked right passed her. She went to Ino but, saw her face torn off. She then saw Hinata and Sasuke talking to each other. She tried to hit Hinata but, fell through her and into a black hole.

"So this is the girl who made poor Hinata-chan's life a living hell," a male's voice said.

"Hm I think your right Ren. She fits the description Mistress told us," a woman's said.

"What are you going to do to me I didn't do anything wrong in my life," Sakura screamed.

"Are you sure I saw you beating up a girl not too long ago just for bumping into you,"

Ren said and then showed her what had happened 20 minutes ago.

Sakura was shaking and screaming, "I DIDN'T DO THAT TO HER SHE ASKED FOR IT!:"

"Well, Miss there you have it she is all yours," Ren told Ai.

"Those who torment others shouldn't live. There soul is damned to be here. Perhaps it is time to die (I'm not sure if that was it)," Ai said then held out her right arm and Sakura knocked out.

**_On the boat to hell_**

Sakura was waking up and saw that she was on a boat and felt panicked.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Sakura screamed.

"Into the hell where your soul shall be forever remained," Ai Said emotionlessly, and while Sakura screamed bloody murder.

**_Konoha High_**

Hinata felt happy and relieved she didn't have to be afraid at school or home now she got her dad to stop drinking. While at school Ino came up to her and talked to her like old times.

Now, she has the mark of Hell Girl on her chest and, lives a happy life till she has to die.

**Yay done with the story I had to get this over with now I have =) thanks for reading. if you have a flame thaty would be nice i can use it to warm up me and my friends for our hallowenn party XD **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
